<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 years by casscainwayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826345">7 years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne'>casscainwayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Bro, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, Past Rape/Non-con, Tony Stark &amp; Bruce Wayne Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a little look at the friendship between bruce wayne and tony stark</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Tony Stark, Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne &amp; Cassandra Cain, Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne &amp; Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne &amp; Duke Thomas, Bruce Wayne &amp; Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne &amp; Stephanie Brown, Bruce Wayne &amp; Tim Drake, Harvey Dent &amp; Lex Luthor &amp; Tony Stark &amp; Bruce Wayne, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) &amp; Tony Stark, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne - Relationship, Tony Stark &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark &amp; Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok, so i impulsively wrote the in like an hour and thirty minutes before i went to bed last night so yea thats why it sucks</p>
<p>lmao, hope y'all enjoy tho</p>
<p>also,<br/>https://youtu.be/hX914OcH_UU<br/>i was listening to this while writing, y'all can listen to it while reading if you want?</p>
<p>i think this is the longest thing i've ever written??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was seven years old my momma told me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was seven years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce didn't have any friends because of his parents along with the fact that everyone else thought he was weird because he always had an intense stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>it was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce and Tony had always thought themselves above the word but when Bruce's parents had died, it pushed Bruce's limits, who had learned the world was a harder place than he knew, he learned it quickly when he had started getting bullied at school. Tony learned the world was a bigger place than he had originally thought when he found out Bruce's parents had died, the first time he remembered clearly when his father had rejected him/brushed him off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>by eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had started smoking herbs and drinking in once another attempt to get his father to notice him, who had only hit him and yelled at him. Tony never drank again, until his father had died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>never rich so we were out to make that steady figure</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fact that Bruce and Tony knew they were rich, it was never enough for them. They both wanted to know more, feel more. Bruce explored the world and learned when he was old enough. Tony stayed back in his home, until the day he was taken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was eleven years old my daddy told me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was eleven years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the only times that Tony remembered from his father acknowledging his birthday was when he had turned eleven, his father had said to get a wife, or else he would be lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i always had that dream like my daddy before me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>so I started writing songs, I started writing stories</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas Wayne had always had the dream to make Gotham and hopefully the world a better place. Bruce had learned better, but he still had the same dream as his dad, so, he tried, he really did. He did everything he could, both as Gotham's white knight and dark knight. As billionaire Bruce Wayne and Batman. to cope with his struggles, Bruce wrote songs, the only people who knew about his songs before he had adopted Dick were Alfred and Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Howard Stark had the dream to become the best weapon producing enterprise out there. Tony had initially had the same dream as his father, but that all changed when Tony returned to SI from his kidnapping. Tony had changed both himself and SI. Tony had a lot of issues, some due to his kidnapping, some due to his childhood, some due to other things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>something about that glory just always seemed to bore me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'cause only those I really love will ever really know me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lot of people seemed to think that all Bruce 'Brucie' Wayne and Anthony 'Tony' Stark just wanted glory and that's why they did everything they did. why Bruce attended a lot of charity events, why he donated to a lot of organizations, to people, why he developed a lot of things. why Tony remade Stark Industries, why Tony became iron man, why Tony helped people. but the truth was because they wanted to help the world in any way that they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had seen some of the world's horrors at a young age, having experienced both sexual assault and seeing his parents die before him, and that was only before he was 13. when Bruce had traveled around the world, he had seen a lot more horrors, especially with the league of shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had an abusive childhood. his father had neglected him and had hit him more times then he had not. Tony had seen the aftermath of the elder Waynes' death and dealt with Bruce's breakdowns and had helped him through them. When Tony was kidnapped, he tried to stay strong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only Alfred, Tony, and Bruce's brood of children really knew him. But the ones who really knew why Bruce was Bruce were Alfred, Tony, Cass, and surprisingly Jason, who had asked Bruce about his childhood after his parents' death with Cass accompanying him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony only had Alfred, Bruce, Happy, Rhodey, Pepper, and eventually, Peter, who knew why he had acted so improperly in public. why he acted the way he did around others he didn't know well and who didn't know him. but not a lot of people knew who Tony really was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was twenty years old, my story got told</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>before the morning sun, when life was lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was twenty years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had returned when he was twenty and the Gotham newspapers and magazines along with a few nation ones had a field day writing about the young Wayne's return to Gotham after his impromptu five year trip around the globe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had really started working in SI and making an impact at age twenty. The New York papers, especially the Manhattan ones had a lot of things to say about the Stark heir working in SI and commented on it, especially a lot of critics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i only see my goals, i don't believe in failure</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had always only seen his goals and worked towards them. He didn't like accepting failure for things he tried to fix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had goals, but his father had always regarded them as failures, when he was alive. He also liked reminding Tony he was a failure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, papers would mention Bruce's bleeding heart and say that was why he took in so many orphans who weren't really well known. But it was really because Bruce knew even the smallest people, who didn't have a lot of say, could impact major things. Dick had helped Bruce bring more justice to people than he would ever know, Jason had helped Bruce in helping the people of Gotham. The real Gotham. Stephanie and Duke had also helped Bruce in that aspect. The rest of his kids had also impacted Gotham.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>New York had never really understood why genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark had taken in nobody Peter Parker, they thought he was a charity case. Until they found out how much genius he was and what he had created. Then, they just thought that he took in Peter Parker because of his genius. But the real reason Tony had taken in Peter was because he saw himself in Peter, and he wanted to make Peter better than he was, and because he knew Peter could impact the world in ways he could never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i got my boys with me at least those in favor</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony and Bruce had always referred to each other's first kid as their boys. Tony had always wanted to meet Dick, the kid who had broken through Bruce's 'Brucie Wayne' facade. Bruce had always wanted to meet Peter, the kid who had broken through Tony's heart of iron facade. they had hoped to meet them before their death. They never did meet before Bruce sacrificed his life for his world to rid them of Darkseid and before Tony had sacrificed his life to snap/kill Thanos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was twenty years old, my story got told</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i was writing about everything, I saw before me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was twenty years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>we've traveled around the world and we're still roaming</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>soon we'll be thirty years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Bruce took in Dick, he sang one of his songs during one of his attempts to calm Dick down, Dick liked them, so from then on, he always sang everything Dick had a breakdown/panic attack. It didn't matter if he and Dick weren't on good terms, he would stop everything to help Dick. He did the same with the rest of his kids. Until he died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Peter had a panic attack in front of Tony, Tony promised to him that they could travel around together. They took a spontaneous trip to some of the places Peter had always wanted to visit, took lots of photos and videos, and saved the memories in their heart to savor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>i'm still learning about life</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>my woman brought children for me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>so I can sing them all my songs</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and I can tell them stories</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had always wanted someone to tell his stories to. Pepper had given him Morgan and Peter had wormed his way into Tony's heart. Tony always told them both his stories from his childhood with Bruce, from around the world, and the ones he wrote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had always wanted someone to sing to. Talia had given him Damian, and he had loved him despite the fact it had happened because Talia raped him. a fact often overlooked by others. Bruce had found a lot more other kids, but he loved them all with all of his heart, even if he couldn't show it. He showed his affection to them by singing to them, whenever they were home and he felt like it, when they wanted him to, when they needed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>most of my boys are with me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had almost always been Bruce and Tony, but they had Lex and Harvey for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>some are still out seeking glory</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lex and Harvey had left to go find their glory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and some I had to leave behind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>my brother I'm still sorry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce had to leave Tony behind when he started his training, he was still sorry for leaving his brother in everything but blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>remember life and then your life becomes a better one</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever Bruce or Tony felt down, they remembered the good things about life and how fortunate they were to have each other and their families, they always fell more in love with the people they loved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce and Tony had both written letters and even visited people who had wanted to meet them/talk to them. they had always wanted to make people happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony and Bruce had always hoped that when they got old and gray, their kids would visit them and not forget about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce never knew if he would be alone when he got older. He used to think so after his parents’ death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had thought he'd be alone when he got older thanks to his dad and what the papers referred to as his heart of iron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real reason Bruce had a lot of children was because he always thought he'd be alone forever when Alfred died and not because he needed to replace one of his kids when they got too old like Jason thought. Even a single one of his kids held a special place in his heart and they always would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony's two children were more than enough for him but he still loved them and seeing them always warmed him up inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon I'll be sixty years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon I'll be sixty years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was seven years old, momma told me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was seven years old</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last time Bruce Wayne had been a child was when he was seven.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Tony Stark had been a child was when he was seven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>once I was seven years old.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok ok, im sorry for not updating cromulent, im working on it, ill update y'all on my life and drama in the end note in that, so be on the look out for that</p>
<p>please comment and tell me what you think about this</p>
<p>thanks for reading and i really hoped you guys enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>